


Hey, wanna do something seriously not gay?

by MultiFandomAngst



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Ian still counts as underage, M/M, Mickey has trouble using his words, Mickey too?, Pop Rocks, So Homo, and he totally heard, blowjob, but he is the homo, candy sex, is Mickey's thoughts counted as homophobic?, prefferably when Ian was asked if he loved Mickey, set in 4x10?, slightly jealous!Ian, when Mickey was staying with Ian but before the daddy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAngst/pseuds/MultiFandomAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey share candy in an interesting way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, wanna do something seriously not gay?

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I can have a well planned out and organized fic and take forever to write it, yet write porn about these two in under two hours. What a couple of assholes  
> Unbeta'd  
> Please don't ask me where I got this idea, I have no idea

* * *

"The fuck you'd do, rob a kid?" Mickey asked, walking into the Gallagher home and finding Ian laid out on his small bed surrounded by candy wrappers. 

"Uh uh," Ian shook his head, mouth full of candy before he swallowed obscenely, "Found Debbie's Halloween stash." 

"Such a life of crime," Mickey said sarcastically, pulling off his coat and tossing it onto the foot of the bed, then going to riffle through the nightstand drawer. "You seen my knuckle knife?" 

"Hmmm," Ian hummed, unwrapping another candy bar, "If its not where you left it, check Carl's stuff. He probably jacked it." 

"Jesus Christ, doesn't he have any of his own?" Mickey grumbled, digging through the shit on the desk. 

"Normally, but Fiona keeps tossing stuff out because of her probation." 

Mickey lifted the mattress and found his missing knife alongside three magazines of porn. "Got it," he huffed, putting the bed down. 

"What do you need it for anyway?" 

"Wife's bitching about needing more protection at the Rub-n-Tug. Figure this will shut her up." 

While Mickey was busy settling in at the edge of the bed and snagging a Reese's cup, he missed the hardened set of Ian's jaw. "Oh. She can't take care of herself?" 

The tone however, caught his attention. "C'mon, man. Don't start with this shit. Its a fucking piece of paper. The sooner I give her what she wants, the sooner she fucks off." 

"Until she wants something else, then you're jumping through hoops again," Ian said forcefully, aimlessly tearing up bits of wrapper. 

"And its a small price to pay so that we can --" Mickey broke off, looking down at his hands before he busied himself with lighting up a cigarette. 

"Can what?" Ian asked, leaning forward determinedly and crossing his legs. 

Mickey refused to look him in the eye, instead grabbing the ash tray off the nightstand and tapping his cig against it. "So we can . . .," Mickey struggled for words, angrily puffing smoke out, "be us. Together. I guess." 

"Together," Ian smiled slowly, tasting the words on his tongue as the ache in his chest lessened. 

"Don't be a fag about it," Mickey said, while offering Ian his cig. 

"Oh, of course not," Ian agreed grinning, deciding to take what Mickey could give him and be happy with it. He took a drag, "Nothing faggy going on here at all. Nope." 

Mickey laughed, greatful that the fuckin moment was over, the pressure on his chest receding back into where ever the hell it came from whenever he even tried to examine his relationship with Ian. 

"Hey, wanna do something seriously not gay?" Ian suddenly asked, putting out the cigarette, the wrappers crinkling around them. 

"What?" 

Ian rummaged around in the pillowcase that held the candy and pulled out three packages of pop rocks with a dangerous smile. 

"What the fuck you gonna do with those?" 

Ian didn't answer, instead swinging himself to straddle Mickey's hips, pushing him against the wall and holding the up for him to see. "You want watermelon or strawberry?" 

Mickey hesitated for only a second, "Strawberry." 

Ian nodded and tore the bag open with his teeth, exactly how he normally does with their condoms, and dammit, by the way he's looking he knows Mickey is getting hard, and dumped half the bag in his mouth. 

Pressing their lips together, Ian forced half the candy in Mickey's mouth, already popping and sizzling. 

The second the flavor hit Mickey's tongue he had a flashback of going into  the Kash & Grab, and taunting the fuckin pedophile about how he only liked sweet things. There really was nothing sweeter than that kid pounding into him, Mickey knew, even then. His smug victory was then shot, literally, but still. 

Focusing on the sweet flavor, the way the candy sizzled as they practically fucked into each others mouths with their tongues, Mickey was less than surprised that a few minutes later he was already half mast. But judging by the way Ian was rocking into him, he was past that point. 

They continued kissing even after the candy had melted, slow and dirty, until they either had to break away to breathe or pass out. Ian laid his head down on Mickey's shoulder, sucking in deep breaths while Mickey grabbed his ass and kept their hips moving. 

"Again?" 

"Yeah," Mickey grunted, forcing Ian's head back to pour the rest of the package into his mouth, then slamming their lips back together. 

Despite the sweetness, there was no loving touches, no gentle exploring tongues. They kissed like it was a battleground, the pop rocks as bullets and shrapnel imbedding themselves in their skin. Teeth bit lips, and tongues fought like swords. They only parted for seconds to take a breath before they were back at it again, adrenalin rushing through their veins. 

This was something Mickey fucking loved; when they blurred the line between fucking and fighting. When bruises and bloody lips are expected, adrenalin coursing through both of them, not knowing if the next sound to leave their mouths will be a shout of anger or a scream of pleasure. 

Ian was the only one who could feel this battle, this fire, as Mickey could. They were the gasoline to each other's fire, the tornado meeting a tsunami. Clashing and destroying everything around them, yet capable of soothing, bringing each other down from the high of their fucking-fighting. 

And holy shit did that sound gay as hell. 

Ian broke Mickey's hold on his neck, only to bring his head down to whisper in his ear, "Now imagine that on your dick." 

If Mickey wasn't entirely hard before, he was now. Unable to think of a way to express in words exactly how much he liked the idea, Mickey settled on forcing Ian back, so he could remove his pants as fast as he possibly could. 

After he shut and locked the door, Ian of course, forced him to take off his sweater and wife beater, so he sat naked with his pants around his ankles, because like hell were they going to take the time to get his boots off. 

Ian got down on his knees, hands searching the bed blindly for the two watermelon flavored packets. 

Grunting impatiently, Mickey grabbed one and ripped it open, pouring the entire thing in Ian's mouth and spreading his legs further. 

With no time to tease as the candy was already disintegrating, Ian went as far down on Mickey as he could. 

"Fuck!" Mickey shouted, throwing his head back because then sight of Ian taking him all the way was almost painful. 

It was bad enough that Ian was immediately deep throating him, as opposed to drawing it out like Ian loved doing, but the popping candy added a new sensation that had Mickey fearful he would blow his load embarrassingly soon. 

Ian had most of it gathered on the tongue, where it sizzled and jumped against the underside of his dick every time Ian bobbed his head. 

"Fuck, fucking, fuck!" Mickey cursed and panted. 

Suddenly Ian pulled off, ignoring Mickey's threats if he didn't keep going, and pulled at his hips until Mickey's ass hung over the bed, back flat on it. Then he was back to sucking, a faint tingling being the only thing remaining of the candy, but like hell was Mickey going to suggest him pulling off to have the last package. Two went fingers pressed against his entrance, only for a second before they were thrust in. 

Mickey couldn't help the sounds coming from his mouth, knew they would embarrass him if he had a clear head but the only thought running through his head was that he couldn't thrust much farther into Ian's mouth. He settled on forcing his hips down, dragging Ian's now three fingers deeper, desperately trying to get him to touch  _that spot._

The combined feeling of Ian swallowing around his dick and his fingers nearly sent Mickey over, but he managed to yank Ian off by the short red hairs on his head. 

"Gonna come of you don't stop," Mickey warned, unable to look away at Ian's spit slick lips. 

"Want you to. Come down my throat," Ian commanded roughly, twisting his wrist just so-- 

Mickey was fucking seeing stars as he blindly forced Ian's head back down, fucking himself against the fingers in his ass. It didn't take much, once Ian found his sweet spot he rubbed his fingers against it mercilessly like the sadist he is, never giving Mickey the chance to pull away from the pleasure. 

With Ian's nose in his pubes, Mickey couldn't delay it any longer, the pleasure climbing up his spine until it short circuited his brain. He was pretty sure he was shouting, but couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his ears, the waves of pleasure that never seemed to stop. 

By the time he was conscious again, he vaguely registered that he was lying on his stomach, candy wrappers sticking to him, and Ian was rutting into his thigh. 

"You gonna fuck me or what?" Mickey asked, the sound muffled by his arm. 

"You sure?" 

Of fucking course he'd ask that, like he knows Mickey just had the greatest fucking orgasm of his entire life and was still shaking from the aftershocks. 

Like Mickey's post-orgasm high mattered more than Ian actually getting off. Ian cares about shit like that. 

"Yes, I'm fucking sure. Now hurry up and get in me!"

After a moment which Mickey assumed Ian was putting on a condom, he pushed into him in one long thrust, only stopping when he bottomed out. There was no hesitating, no making sure Mickey was comfortable, Ian began fucking like a bull. 

Which was another thing Mickey loved about them together, no matter how tired and fucked out he was, once he got the okay, Ian would take his own. There wasn't any treating Mickey like he was made of glass, like he was some needy bitch. Ian knew if Mickey wanted him to stop he would say so, but in the meantime he could be as rough as he wanted.  _And Mickey fucking loved it._

Which he knew was a super faggy thing to say, think, whatever, but forgave himself as he was practically high off their fucking. 

Once Ian was jackhammering into him, making the little breathy noises Mickey knew meant he was about to come, he pressed back until Ian was barely pulling out before going back in. 

"Come in me." 

Ian made a sound like he had been shot, slamming in one last time and still pushing, trying to get further in as he dumped his load. 

Mickey knew that by tomorrow they would both be sporting bruises on their hips, but he was beyond caring. 

In the time it took for Ian to come, Mickey had gotten half hard again, but decided it could wait until they were raring for round two. Ian fell sideways, and Mickey collapsed forward but turned his head to see Ian pulling off the condom and knotting it, throwing it in the direction of the trash can. 

"Fuck, that was good," Ian sighed, slumping against the pillows, only to squirm and dig the pillowcase of candy from his back. "Debbie's going to kill me." 

"I don't give a shit," Mickey said quietly, face smashed against Ian's ribs, where he was not cuddling, fuck you very much, "That was the greatest idea ever." 

Ian laughed, a sound Mickey was able to feel, "Yeah it was." 

After a moment Mickey raised his head and found Ian's staring down at him. 

"What the fuck you staring at?" 

"Nothing," Ian grinned, "You're just amazing." 

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Mickey warned, unable to make his voice sound anything more than fond. 

"Not flattery, just the truth." 

"Shut the hell up," Mickey blushed and stretched forward to press their lips together to cover it.

Ian tasted like watermelon, and a hint of bitterness Mickey knew was his spunk, so he chased the taste, covered every inch until only Ian remained. 

Ian groaned, pulling his mouth away, "Give me a minute, dude. I'm pretty sure if I get hard again already, my dick will fall off." 

Mickey chuckled, "God, you're so dramatic." 

He pulled himself upright on the bed and swung his feet over so he could rummage through his pants (which had been taken off at some point that he didn't remember) pulling out his smokes and lighting one. 

Turning to offer Ian a drag, he found him practically shaking with silent laughter. 

"The fuck you laughing about?" 

"You-- you--" Ian started, but was giggling too much to finish. 

"I fucking what?"

Ian reached forward and pulled something off the small of Mickey's back, "You have a Mounds wrapper on your ass." 

Looking at the brightly colored wrapper in his hand and back at Ian's laughing face, Mickey couldn't help but grin, "You're crazy." 

"You love it," Ian chuckled, stealing his cigarette and taking a puff.

Mickey smiled, didn't bother trying to stop him, or hell, even deny it. 

It was the truth, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally just finished watching Shameless yesterday.   
> I'm about to die at the character development with Mickey this season  
> Someone hold me until January 11th
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!


End file.
